


Voldemort's artefacts

by Julinette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julinette/pseuds/Julinette
Summary: Draco needs money and asks Potter for a job.





	1. Chapter 1

He is standing in front of the door. It has been half an hour and he hasn’t done anything yet...He couldn’t make up his own mind to knock and come in the office. His hands are sweaty and his mind is racing. What is he doing here ? It is his last chance. The last resort, he tries to convince himself. Surely not, his pride seems to say. It couldn’t. It is.

He tries to breathe slowly, inhales and exhales thinking it might help. It doesn’t so he starts to walk back and forth. His heart is about to explode and his head aches.

"Malfoy ? What are you doing here ?"  
"Granger ! I...nothing."

Hermione Granger is looking at him suspiciously. He could read her thoughts in her gaze : the presence of Draco Malfoy is never a good sign.

"Are you here to meet Harry ? she says, like it’s the most unlikely reason she could think of."  
"Actually..." he starts.

Draco stops...Is he ready for this ?

"YesIamheretomeetpotter...he mumbles."  
"What ? Sorry I didn’t hear what you said."

He coughs to clear his throat. His cheeks are burning and humiliation makes his heart pound loudlier than ever. His eyes meets Granger’s. And he can't help but feel nauseous.

"Yes, I’m here to meet Potter."  
"What for ? "  
"Mind your own business, would you ? "

Granger looks at him for a second. A spark in her eyes tells him he should be careful. She wouldn’t hesitate to punch him again. He takes a step back. She smirks.

"No need to be rude. Wait here."

* * * *

"Hermione ! Come in. How are you ? "  
"Pretty good. I came to talk to you about the stolen artefacts in Newcastle and about your niece you haven't seen since Christmas and who misses you. But we’ll talk about it later. Do you know you have Draco Malfoy waiting for you at the door ? "  
"Malfoy ? What is he doing here ? "  
"Don’t ask me. He wouldn’t tell me. He just barked at me with this nasty look of him."

Harry was lost in thought for a moment. It’s been a while since he has met Malfoy.

"You know, you should probably let him in. It might be important. He looked a mess. Like he hasn't shaved or showered for a long time" Hermione says.  
"I wonder what he is up to."  
"It's Malfoy we're talking about. It could be anything."  
"Yeah, that's what worries me. I actually haven't seen him since the war."

Silence fills the room. Hermione watches anxiety written all over Harry’s face.

"I owe him my life...in a way" Harry finally says.  
"You don't owe him anything. He made his own choice and he did some pretty ugly things too."  
"I know. But I always thought he was kind of a victim."  
"A victim ? Are you out of your mind ? He chose to take Voldemort's side" Hermione shouts.

Hermione rubs her arm. Harry takes a look at the word 'mudblood' engraved on her skin : a little souvenir from Malfoy's family.

"He was forced to make that choice. He had to protect his family. In other circumstances…"  
"Since when are you the advocate of Draco Malfoy ? " Hermione asks.

She was angry and Harry knew the wound the Malfoys inflicted her has not healed yet. Even after all this time she was resentful. The idea of victimizing Draco was unbearable.

"I’m not. The war ended five years ago and it allows me to think with a fresh perspective."

Harry stands up and walks towards the door. He hesitates for a second and finally opens it.

 

* * * *

"Malfoy."  
"Potter."  
"Come in."

Draco Malfoy's eyes look into Granger's and he can feel the tension in the air. She looks furious but she remains silent.

His jaw contracts.

"Potter, can I talk to you...alone ?"  
"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Hermione."

He sighs. So predictable. They have always been inseparable, even at Hogwarts. Potter, his Weasel and the Mudblood.

"Fine."

Potter sits on his chair on the other side of the desk. And waits. Draco wants to take his time. He only has one shot.

"Malfoy, I don't have all day. What are you doing here ?"  
"I am here to offer you my help."

Potter blinks and refrains from laughing. Draco ignores it, smirking to hide his humiliation.

"Your help ?"

Draco stays calm but his head is exploding. He takes a deep breath to make sure his voice is steady and doesn't come out shaking.

"I heard that you are struggling with the Newcastle case."  
"How do you know that ? "  
"I have my sources."

Draco pauses and waits for Potter’s reaction.

"Well, it does not concern you whatsoever."  
"True."

The young man tries to fake confidence hoping Granger and Potter can’t see his despair.

"But I recognize dark arts when I see it."  
"Don't worry about it, Malfoy, we can see it too. Who do you think we are ? My team knows how to do their job."  
"I don't doubt it. But..."

Potter is becoming impatient.

"Malfoy, spit it out for God's sake."  
"I am the only one that can infiltrate the network you are trying, and failing, to dismantle."

Once again, Potter blinks. He opens his mouth to say something but chooses to shut it instead. He seems to think. And slowly, he says.

"Let me get this straight...you want to work for me ?"

Draco's heart skips a beat. Nauseous, he finds it hard to swallow.

"I want to help you."  
"Why ? "  
"Because I pity you", Draco says, smirking again.  
"You know you’re supposed to convince me, not insult me."

He feels anger rising and altering his judgment. He tries not to look at Potter, this arrogant little Auror, who always thinks he is better than anyone else. If he loses his temper now, he is screwed.

Anxious, his hands are shaking. He is so pathetic, Draco thinks to himself. He rakes his fingers through his blond hair and runs them all over his face. He feels his beard on the palm of his hand. Gosh, he looks like a mess, like a homeless person.

How could he let that happen ? Now, he needs to beg for a job to Potter. Potter ! His father would have killed him if he was still alive.

"Malfoy ?"  
"Fine. One of my oldest friends, from Hogwarts, a pureblood wizard…"

Next to him, Granger hold her breath. She hates this word.

"He comes from a good family, one of the best. And we kept in touch...you know after the war," Draco says.  
"So what ?" Granger says angrily. "You’re buddies and all. That’s great. What does it have to do with the Newcastle case ?"

Draco breathes to slow down the pace of his heartbeat.

"He came to me a few days ago saying he can sell me some...objects. At first, he wouldn’t tell me what they were, he was cautious and he didn’t know if he could trust me. But I was curious so I said I was my father’s son…"  
"Like it makes you trustworthy," Granger says, laughing.  
"Hermione…" Potter starts to say.  
"Well, in my world, my father was very respected and for better or for worse, I’m his son so yes, for some people, not your kind obviously, it makes me trustworthy."

Silence fills the room. Potter looks as tired as him. And it’s only eight in the morning. Draco looks around and see Potter’s old broom on the right corner. A nostalgic feeling emerges. Their rivalry over Quidditch was so simple and naive in many ways. After all these years, and what happened, it now just seems shallow.

"Finish your story, Malfoy."  
"My friend told me the artefacts once belonged to...you-know-who," he says with disgust.  
"Voldemort !" Potter and Granger shout in unison.

Draco Malfoy quivers. He hasn’t heard this name since the war. His touches the mark under his shirt. His skin is burning. The sound of this name makes his body shiver and weaken. His knees are about to faint so he sits.

"But why ?" Granger asks.

Draco turns to look at her. She doesn’t even look angry anymore. Just curious and confused.

"Why what ?" He replies.  
"I don’t understand. Your family bragged for years to be close to Voldemort, to be pureblood wizards. Collecting dark arts artefacts always has been a hobby of yours. Why do you want to help us now ?"

Draco dives his eyes into Granger’s and he hesitates for a moment. Does he have to be honest ? Lying has always been the easiest way to get what he needed. That’s how he was raised. He bites his lips. He claims he wants to change his life, to be a better man. For her. This is for her. Draco sighs. It’s time to do things differently. He clears his throat to undo the knot.

"My daughter, Elena. Her mother died 4 years ago and since the war I haven’t been able to find or to keep a job. Nobody wants to hire a former death eater. Especially me. The other ones are either in Azkaban or dead. I am the only one left. And I’m the pariah of the wizard world."

He stops. Out of breath. He hasn’t told anyone before and it feels so unnatural to bare his life to Potter and Granger.

He looks up and expects to see a taunting smile on their faces but they look serious. Almost caring. He feels nauseous again. But now there’s no turning back.

"Anyway, I need money to take care of her."

Humiliation just slapped him several times. He feels dizzy.

"Why don’t you sell stolen objects yourself ?"  
"Hermione !" Potter looks shocked.  
"What ? The Malfoys are not known for their integrity or their goodness. If you want money, why don’t you work at the dark market?" She asks.

The logic behind the words almost makes him laugh.

"I don’t want this life anymore. I don’t want any of what I have been through to happen to my daughter. She deserves a normal life."

After a minute of silence, Potter is the first one to speak.

"Okay, so what’s your plan ?"

Granger looks at his friend, surprised. But his eyes are staring at Draco’s.


	2. Chapter 2

They talked for hours about the Newcastle case and their plan. Granger is now gone and Draco Malfoy finds himself alone in Potter’s office. The Boy who lived is writing into a big file and an awkward silence falls between them. Draco could stand up and leave but he’s intrigued and he needs to know. It’s been five long years. Last time he saw Potter, the young man has testified on his behalf and saved him from Azkaban. Ever since, Draco couldn’t help thinking about it.

Potter finally becomes aware of being watched and raises his head. His green eyes meets his gaze. Draco’s throat goes dry and the knot in his stomach hardens. Potter frowns.

“What ?” he asks.

“I always wondered why…”

“Why what ?

Potter stops writing and put his elbows on the desk, listening.

“Why did you help me at the trial ?” Draco asks. He tries to stay calm and to make his face unreadable but he can hear his voice shaking. Potter’s testimony has saved his life and this simple fact makes him furious. Draco feels like he owes him and he hates that.

“You could have let me go to Azkaban. I would have deserved it.” he says.

Potter seems to think. Gosh, that man is slow.

“You saved my life.” Potter finally says. What is he talking about ? Draco frowns.

“First of all, I was there. When Dumbledore was killed by Snape, I was there hiding under my cloak and Stunned so I couldn’t move.” Potter adds.

“You were ?” Draco’s heart stops for a second and he’s horrified.

“ Yeah. I saw it all. You were supposed to kill Dumbledore but you couldn’t. And then during the war you and your mom saved me in the manor. You lied to Voldemort. We were only 17. I was designed to kill Voldemort and you were raised to be a Death Eater. We had no choice. You had no choice.”

The words echo in Draco’s head for a few seconds.

“But don’t get me wrong…” Potter adds. “I don’t trust you. You come into my office, pretending you want to help. It can be the truth or a trick. I don’t know yet.”

“So why are you willing to let me work with you?” Draco says.

“The seven years I spent in Hogwards, my relationships with Dumbledore and Snape taught me to give second chances and I have learned appearances can be deceiving. But I will be watching you. My whole team will be keeping an eye on you.” Potter says.

Draco snorts. He couldn’t care less. Since the war he was used to be despised and looked down on, to be treated like a rat. The wizarding world will never forget his allegiance to Voldemort whatever he does. So if Potter thinks he’s not trustworthy, then be it. Draco Malfoy has bigger concerns.

Potter stares at him and finally sighs.

“Tomorrow, meeting here at 7. Don’t be late.” he says.

“ I’m never late.” Draco says.

The young man stands up and walks out the door. Only on the streets does he allow himself to breathe. Winter is coming soon and the air is fresh. He fills his lungs and his whole body is shaking. A few minutes are needed to calm down. He’s tense and his head aches more than ever.

Draco finds a small alley. He looks around him, still feeling dizzy.

He really needs a drink. He thinks of The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and disapparates.

* * * *

“What is he doing here ?” says the Weasel girl.

Potter sighs like he carries the world on his shoulders. He is sitting on his chair behind the desk. Draco stands his back against the wall and Ginny Weasley just came in. She froze the second she sees him.

“Harry?” She says.

“Sit down Ginny, I will explain when everyone is arrived.”

Potter looks at her with a gentle face. Draco smirks slightly. He read in the newspapers the Weasel girl and Potter has broken up last year. He wonders if it was Potter’s decision or hers. Anyway they look sad when their eyes meet.

A few minutes later, Granger opens the door and she comes in with the Weasel family : his boyfriend of course (always following her like a dog) and the one and only twin (what’s his name again ?). These ones seem to know about Draco’s involvement as they don’t say anything to him.

From where Draco stands, he can observe everyone. The group has a strange dynamic. Granger and her Weasel boyfriend seems disgustingly in love. Their fingers brush against each other’s all the time. The Golden boy stays out of their way, surely he must feel like a third wheel. Poor Potter ! So used to be the center of everybody’s world. The Weasel girl talks to her brother and sometimes glances at Potter but he seems lost in thoughts. He doesn’t even listen.

Draco actually takes more time staring at Potter. His face seems calm but his traits are tired and pulled. His hair is messy and greasy. Gross, Draco thinks. Potter should consider showering. But what captivates Draco the most is his eyes. They’re green. Well, of course, they’re green. Green emerald. Slytherin-like color.

Potter raises his head and meet Draco’s eyes. They stare at each other for a while, none of them wanting to break the moment and look away. What Potter can see in his eyes, Draco doesn’t know. But Potter’s face seems to figure something out.

Finally, the last person arrives. Draco gasps. They can’t be serious !

“Malfoy.”

“Longbottom”, he grumbles.

Once the shock has passed, Draco laughs. He can’t help himself. Neville Longbottom has become an Auror. So unbelievable. That guy is damn squib !

Granger’s boyfriend takes a step.

“You have a problem, Malfoy ?”

“None”

“Why are you laughing ?” The Weasel says.

Potter stands up.

“Ron, not now. I’d like to start our meeting”

When the Weasel withdraws and goes back to his girlfriend, Potter sits.

“So as you can see, Malfoy will be working with us on the Newcastle case…”

“But Harry, you cannot be serious…” the Weasel girl starts.

“I am, Ginny. Let me finish. Malfoy offered to help. He has a direct contact with one of the dealers. A friend of his.”

The way Potter emphases the last words sounded like disdain.

“We have been working on this case for months and we don’t go anywhere. People die because of those artefacts. We gotta do something. So Malfoy offered to infiltrate the network and help dismantling it.”

Draco feels the tension rising up. His cheeks are burning. Every muscle of his body is contracted, ready to fight if needed. Being a former Death Eater in a small office with five Aurors isn’t a good idea. His right hand touches his wand hidden in his pocket. Just in case.

“But Harry, he is a Death Eater.” The Weasel girl says.

“A former Death Eater” Potter objects. And without knowing why, Draco feels grateful to Potter for specifying.

“Nonetheless we can’t trust him.” She says.

“I know that” Potter says. “Malfoy knows it too. But remember Dumbledore, guys. He believed in second chances. He believed people could change. Snape was a Death Eater too. Don’t forget it. And still he was a hero. He died so we could live.”

The room becomes really quiet all of a sudden.

“I don’t ask you to trust him or even forgive him. What we’ve been through during the war…” Potter’s voice was shaking. “It can never be forgotten. But we can move forward. It’s been five years. We need to move on and start building a better world so the mistakes of the past won’t be repeated.”

Draco looks around. The Aurors seem to be reluctant but slowly Longbottom turns towards him.

“Okay” he says.

The shock on Draco’s face should have been obvious because Longbottom smiles. The squib stands up and walks toward him. Draco tries to take a step back but he remembers his back is already against the wall. Longbottom stops and offers his hand. Draco looks at him and his hand for a second and shakes it. When Draco wants to withdraw his hand, Longbottom tightens his grip.

“I’m not 11 anymore. I’m a Gryffindor and I fought during the war. So don’t think I cannot kick your ass if you trick us. I’m not a squib. I have been trained to do this job and I’m good at it.” He says.

He hears Granger laugh.

“So let’s work on that plan” Draco says, after clearing his voice.

Longbottom smiles and goes back to his chair.

Draco sighs and notices he’s been holding his breath. He turns his head and sees Potter looking at him. Draco arches an eyebrow and Potter laughs. For a few seconds, his green eyes sparkle and Draco refrains a smile, looking away for the first time.


End file.
